


Happy New Year

by assasyngal (monayra)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Corny Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monayra/pseuds/assasyngal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q have a teeny, tiny, little fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 00Q NYE Exchange for whats-the-story-stephanie! 
> 
> Her prompt: bond makes - up with q on new year's eve. established relationship, falling in love, q in bond's lap.
> 
> Art, with a really corny mini fic (sorry I haven't written any stories in over ten years)

The clock struck midnight and in the distance fireworks lit the London sky.

In their flat, Q and James sat quietly, enjoying a rare moment of stillness in what had been a hectic, busy year.

They'd fought, earlier that day. A minor squabble, really. Q didn't even remember what it was they'd shouted at each other about. James had gone for a walk to cool his head and Q... well he'd sulked on the coach, glaring at the television, grumbling to himself about grouchy old agents and their annoying habits.

James had returned in the evening. By unspoken agreement they'd moved into the kitchen, silently preparing a simple meal from the leftovers still lingering from the Christmas dinner they'd enjoyed the previous week, though Q refused to look at James as he put mashed potatoes into the microwave. If James banged their only pot rather loudly on the stove and perhaps accidentally slammed the fridge door, Q pretended not to notice. 

Well, until James cursed as he banged his own fingers against the hot pot. Immediately Q reached out, fingers wrapping around James' wrist. "Let me see." 

"It's nothing." James grumbled but didn't pull away. Q rubbed James' fingers and received a bump in the hip in return. 

 

Silent apology accepted.

 

Dinner was eaten in comfortable silence and they retired to the couch, quietly talking and watching television. The hours ticked away and before they knew it, it was almost midnight. Impulsively James pulled Q onto his lap, nuzzling him. Q smiled a tiny, pleased smile as the clock struck midnight, ushering the new year.

 

"Happy New Year." James breathed softly into Q's ear. Yes, happy new year indeed.

  



End file.
